SAO: What am I doing here?
by Yakosh
Summary: A fan of the anime SAO falls asleep on her keyboard, only to wake up in the world of SAO. Inspired by 'I'm in Hell' by crystalmaiden56 and 'Late Game' by acaramellatte. T for potential swearing/violence. [Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

**You know how what I said at the end of the first chapter of my most recent story, the Angel one? Yeah, that was a lie as was made clear by the sarcasm.**

 **Once again, bringing completely original, quality content to you, my one reader. None of those are true, though the last one not being true surprises me.**

 **Btw, it's inspired by 'Late Game' by ACaramelLatte and 'I'm in Hell' by Crystalmaiden62**

* * *

 **(1st person, Yuki, May 4th, 2016)**

Just... a few more episodes till the end of the first arc. Then I'll go to bed, I definitely will.

I close my eyes for a moment and immediately forget about my plans of going to bed in a bit.

* * *

 **(Jun)**

Wha- where the hell am I? Grass, trees, sunlight... which doesn't burn? Also old-style buildings that look strangely familiar. I shake my head blink a few times. Then I pinch myself.

The I look around and see... an HP bar? What? A very familiar looking one, and the rest of the HUD that corresponds with it was also there. What the hell is going on here. I pinch togged her my fingers on my right hand and wipe down, only half hoping for nothing to happen. Not all that surprisingly at this point, a menu opens. The character info and everything displayed precisely matched that of my character from a fanfic I wrote, with all the holes filled in.

Well, what the hell is going on here, can someone tell me that? No? Okay, I'm not surprised. Okay, current theory. Somehow I'm in the world of SAO with the character from my fanfic, though I seem to be in the canonverse, or my position randomly changed because otherwise I'd be at an inn.

If that's the case... totally awesome, I guess. I'm not really leaving anything behind so I'm not all that unhappy about being here. Yeah, the risk of death is there, but even that's not certain. I should probably figure out where on the timeline and where in Aincrad I am.

I look through my menu and find my map. I seem to be in some park in the starting city on floor one. Now when am I? If it is day one, then, well, I'm overpowered as f***, but somehow I doubt that, given that there's almost no one here, which wouldn't be before or after the announcement.

I check the calendar and see that it is just a little under two weeks before SAO is cleared, which means my level is high but not ridiculously high.

I'm actually in SAO, aren't I?

If this ends up being a dream somehow, I'm gonna be annoyed. The time seems to fit the episode I was watching as the last thing I can remember. I think I fell asleep on my keyboard. I instinctively reach to check for any lines on my face from, you know, sleeping on a keyboard and unsurprisingly find nothing, since this is an avatar.

Well, if I operate under the assumption that this is indeed the world of the story SAO, then I suppose I should A, stay away from everything and not mess up the happy ending, or B, go find Asuna and Kirito and tell them some but not everything, and try to preserve the happy ending for my second-favorite ship. What? I think Sinon and Kirito are cute together, but I'm not gonna play matchmaker.

Maybe a little... no. Well, after SAO is cleared maybe a little, but it's probably too late to change anything then anyway. Actually, it's already too late really, given that they've already found Yui and even if I did manage it, things would just get awkward. I'll just save that for fanfiction if I get back. Which I hopefully won't.

They should actually be on this floor right now... problem is, I don't actually know where the church is, since I don't think it was ever mentioned even the LNs, so I guess I'm waiting by the dungeon. Did I mention I picked 'B?'

I arrive at the place I recall the dungeon being and wait for them to show up, given the time of day, it should be fairly soon.

And lo and behold a few minutes later they show up. I hide behind a pillar since I don't actually know how to activate [Hiding] and wait for them to approach.

As they approach Kirito calls out, "Who's there?! Come out!"

Why am I not surprised, I wasn't even using [Hiding] so his [Detection] would notice me right away, oh well. I slowly step out with my hands slightly raised in a sign of surrender.

"Who are you? What do you want," he asks with sword drawn.

He seems a lot nicer when you're on the other side of his sword... I wonder if I could beat him? The character in my fanfic who's avatar I'm in could, I wonder if that imaginary sword skill carries over, not particularly anxious to find out.

"Jun, and nothing in particular," I say.

"Why are you here then?" he asks.

"I was waiting for you 4," I say, shocking him somewhat.

"How did you even know we were coming here?" he asks.

"It's a long story. Actually, let me correct that. It's a short story, but it makes so little sense I don't really believe it myself," I say.

Asuna eyed me suspiciously, putting Yui behind her and drawing her rapier.

"Spill it," Asuna says.

I sigh, "Let's enter the dungeon for now, I'll explain along the way. I'll start now."

"Basically, I'm not from this world. And by 'this world' I don't mean SAO, I mean your reality."

"... What?" Asuna asks slowly.

"Told you that you wouldn't believe me. And before you ask, I have no idea how I got here," I say.

"Let's assume you're telling the truth for now, that wouldn't explain how you knew we were coming here or why you would be looking for us," Kirito said.

"Oh screw it. Where I come from your world is a light novel with an anime adaptation, needless to say at this point, but you're the main character," I say.

All 4 of them freeze, for some reason including Yui.

"Prove it," Kirito says, though he had less hostility in his voice and he had lowered his sword.

"Well, I don't want to spill your real life info here, so would you mind if I whisper it to you? It's not like I can stab you or something, we're in a safe zone," I ask.

"... Fine," he says with some hesitation.

I walk to him and whisper, "You have a little cousin who you treat as a sister named Suguha Kirigaya, your parents died in a car accident when you were very young and you were raised by your aunt. You didn't know that until you were ten when you stumbled upon the records online."

I back off to where I was before.

"I can do it for Asuna too if you still don't believe me," I say.

"I'll believe you for now," he says slowly.

"Right then, well, I'm going into-"

"Wait, if that's the case, where does your character come from. Of course the appearance could be your real appearance or whatever, but what about the gear and level and skills?" Asuna asks.

Awkward. How are you supposed to tell someone you wrote fanfics about them?

"Uh... don't we have more pressing matters, like Thinker?" I ask, obviously dodging the question.

Asuna and Kirito just gave me a 'really?' look and then reluctantly agreed.

We enter the dungeon and unsurprisingly there are a bunch of toad monsters. I draw **one** of my swords hidden under my coat and get ready. Well, nows a good time to find out if I magically have a not strictly defined set of skills for wielding swords, something I am capable of in the real world, but only in the context of fighting people with no intent to kill.

Kirito also draws his sword and cuts one of the monsters in half.

"Hey, uh, Jun... do you actually know how to fight with a sword?" Asuna asks.

"Well, I'm about to find out. These monsters are relatively low level compared to me so I'll be fine... probably," I lie, the truth was that I was perfectly confident in my ability to use a sword, but from now on I'll pretend I don't.

"Well okay... if you're sure," Asuna says. Why is she worried about someone she met 5 minutes ago and was pointing her sword at even more recently?

Until I decide to explain to them where this character comes from, I guess I'll only use longsword skills.

I run up to one and activate [Horizontal] without really thinking about it, then dodging under the attack of another one and slamming my shoe into its face, instantly killing it thanks to the huge level gap.

All of ten seconds later Kirito and I had finished off the toad monsters. Kirito proceeded with the attempting to make Asuna cook a frog leg thing, resulting in the scene that made me laugh every one of the many times I watched the anime, gotta say, it's even funnier in person. Speaking of things in person, Asuna is also more beautiful in person. Actually, it's hard to call anime characters 'beautiful' in the first place, at least in the sense that it applies to real people.

Once Asuna finished throwing a fit and throwing all the frog legs, she looked like she remembered something and says, "And you were talking about not being sure or your skill with a sword."

"I wasn't thinking, it was all automatic," I say. And the fighting style was exactly what I described in my story.

"There was an awful lot of showing off for that, seriously, who actually does a flip in a fight?" Asuna mutters.

"Me, apparently," I say.

"I meant other than you," Asuna replies.

"Nobody, probably," I say.

"It was also rhetorical," Asuna says.

"I knew that," I answer.

"Then why did you answer?" she asks.

"'Cause I'm an asshole," I reply. No reply, huh, that's nice.

"Uh... okay?" she says unsurely.

"Compared to me, practically anyone you know is an angel," I explain.

"I guess you can exclude members of red/orange guilds or the HDA," I add, purposefully lumping the HDA together with the criminal guilds.

Asuna doesn't respond.

"Well you two are getting along nicely," Kirito mutters, just barely audibly.

"Now let's go find Thinker," he says at normal volume.

* * *

"Thinker!" Yulier yells as she runs towards the safe zone where Thinker is.

3... 2... "WAIT!" yells Thinker, 1... "Get down!" Kirito yells and jumps bringing her to the ground just as a scythe cuts through where she was a fraction of a second ago.

"Get to the safe zone," he says, getting up and drawing his swords, both of them.

"This thing is at least as strong as a field boss from floor 90!" Kirito says in surprise.

Asuna draws her sword and I do the same, drawing one sword. Oh sure, if I plan to kill this thing I would need both and still probably fail, but I'm going to let Yui kill it.

The boss—[Fatal Scythe]—swings its scythe at us and we all raise our swords to block. Surprising Kirito and Asuna, the force of the blow sends us flying and takes off about 40% of Kirito's and Asuna's HP, as well as nearly 50% of mine.

I recover before them since this body is used to being thrown around and doing all sorts of crazy stunts.

The boss closes the distance between us and swings its scythe down at Kirito and me, who happen to be in line.

"Kirito!" Asuna cries out, reaching her hand towards him.

I draw my second sword in a flash of white and cross my swords, meeting the scythe blow and instantly losing 25% more of my max HP, dropping me down to about 15%, and draining.

The boss raises its scythe and I collapse to the ground, practically unable to move at less than 5% of my HP.

I try to stand up and unsurprisingly fail, collapsing back to the ground. Kirito and Asuna recover and get up, almost instantly being grounded once more and brought down to somewhere around 20%.

Yui walks out of the safe zone.

"Yui! No!"

"It's okay Mama, I remember now," Yui says calmly and walks in front of the boss.

"No Yui!" Asuna cries out as the boss swings down its scythe.

It comes within about 10—or likely exactly—centimeters and is blocked by the indestructible surrounding [Immortal Object]. The stretched purple appears, saying "Immortal Object." Yui floats into the air and fire appears in her hand, forming a huge, oddly shaped red sword with a bit of fire on it.

She swings the huge sword effortlessly at the boss, which blocks but the fire creeps around the scythe, forming a sphere of fire around the monster which slowly shrinks to nothing, leaving no trace. There was no shattering, the boss's HP never hit zero. It was simply deleted from existence, an administrator command.

The sword fades into flames and Yui floats to the ground. Her clothes had reverted to a white gown/dress.

I take out a teleport crystal and teleport to floor 22 without waiting for them, no way am I gonna watch that scene in person, besides, they don't need me there.

A little over ten minutes they appear through the teleport gate, no trace of crying thanks to the way SAO worked. The teardrop neckless was on her neck so things were fine.

Asuna waves for me to follow them and we arrive at their house.

"You've got some explaining to do," she says.

"First, you knew that would happen, didn't you?" she asks angrily.

"Yes," I answer simply.

"Why didn't you stop it?"

"How could I? Knowing it would happen doesn't help me kill that practically immortal boss. Besides, if it didn't happen I could mess things up from how it goes in the version I know, which is a happy ending."

She reluctantly accepts it and proceeds to her next questions, one Kirito also seemed to have, "Why do you have two swords, I thought that was a unique skill?"

"I don't have any such skill and neither can I use the corresponding sword skills, just one handed sword skills with both hands. The two swords are one item, I suppose I should probably explain where this character comes from," I say.

"This is the character from an approximately self-insert fanfiction of, well, Sword Art Online. The story in my world, not the game in this one. The character shows off a ton while fighting so since I'm not really fighting with my own skill but the fictional skill described in my story, I end up fighting like the character. The swords are supposedly the LAB from the 25th floor boss, with the ability to be leveled up making them practical weapons for the entire game. They also have the ability to use rapier skills as well as long sword skills," I explain.

"Right... somehow having someone say that they wrote fanfiction about your life is kind of... odd."

"Well yes, it doesn't seem any less strange to me now that I'm here."

"So basically, you're by far the strongest player?" Kirito asks.

"I'm not sure about that," I answer.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to your honeymoon and go practice using a sword or something," I say, getting up.

Both Kirito and Asuna blush as I walk out of the room and cosy log house/large cabin.

* * *

Almost two weeks later, on November 7th, I travel to the meeting for the 75th boss fight on the 75th floor, completely hiding my hair and keeping my hood pulled over my face shadowing my eyes, meaning that I would simply be seen as someone very pale. Hopefully Kayaba doesn't realize somethings off about me, then again, I'm a 10001st player, so he probably will at least notice I'm in SAO. In fact, how am I in SAO? Am I somewhere in their real world with a NerveGear of my head or just magically in SAO itself, and if the former, where and how did I get connected in the first place? Technically, I can't exclude just being in SAO and not in their real world since I arrived here through completely unknown means.

Either way, these past two weeks have been among the most fun times in my life if not the most fun I've had. True VR games are **so fun**! Screw the IRL death on death, I don't even know if that applies to me.

I was sitting in a corner as I waited for people to arrive. On one hand I felt terrible about letting it go like in the anime because like 15 people died on this fight, but on the other hand, if nobody dies Kirito might not realize Heathcliff is Kayaba and then hundreds or thousands more people will die over the next 25 floors.

If I tell Kirito that Heathcliff is Kayaba, even if he believes me, Kayaba might not give him the duel chance and if I challenge him myself we get the same problem, so as terrible as it is, I'm not going to do anything fancy to save the people. And I plan to fight with just one sword as long as can, mostly to not attract Kayaba's attention.

Because while others might think that it isn't actually a unique skill, just one with unknown prerequisites, Kayaba will obviously know that is actually a unique skill and that no item like my swords should exist... speaking of things that shouldn't exist, how do they exist? Like practically speaking, none of my gear should exist in SAO and somehow I'm logged in after the start, both would take some code manipulation, so whatever brought me here is better at programming than Kayaba. That or it's like Gae Bulg from Fate/Stay Night and the cause of my arrival just worked itself out after the effect of me arriving already happened.

I could spend forever trying to figure out how I got here and never figure it out, so I should just drop it. Heh, like I could do that. Maybe it's not just the SAO world that exists of anime and something like Kaleidoscope from the Fate series brought me here. If that's the case, does that mean magic actually exists in this world, and even the world I come from?

Stop. Thinking. About. That.

What am I going to do durning the fight? I guess I'll stick with the other faster players and just attack as part of the mob and try to not attract attention to myself.

In the teleport gate Heathcliff appears with two members of his guild—others were already here—and gives and inspirational speech, then raises a large blue crystal and says, "Corridor open!"

The corridor opens, linking the location that was in front of the boss room to here, allowing us to all move through. At least, that's how I understood it. Maybe it just makes those coordinates equivalent. Then it would need to shift the linked set constantly since Aincrad is moving. Is it even moving? Also it might just be relative coords.

I notice almost everyone had already walked through the portal and get up from where I was sitting, going through the portal close to last. Of course if I actually came through last that would attract attention. Not much, but being second last is better than last in this case.

Queue inspirational speech number two.

After Heathcliff gives another inspirational speech we enter the boss room, as expected—this time by people other than myself as well—the door closes behind us.

The boss is nowhere to be seen exactly like in SAO, it should drop down from the ceiling in just a few seconds after Asuna yells-

"Above us!"

Everyone looks up and sees the giant skeleton centipede called the [Skull Reaper]. The sight of the enormous monster sends shivers down my spine, it's a lot scarier in person. It's not creepy scary or jump scare scary which can go through a computer screen. It's the type of scary where your subconscious screams that you're going to die if you stay.

"Spread out!" Kirito yelled.

Kirito's yell frees most people from their stupor and they scatter but a few people don't move, frozen in fear.

"This way!" he yells, they start to run but the drops down behind them, flipping 'belly' down as it fell.

One of its four bone scythe arms is swung and chops both players in half, killing both with one blow.

"No way..." Klein says in shock.

"... In one hit?" Agil finishes.

* * *

Exactly like in the anime, the fight finished with 14 casualties and everyone—sans Heathcliff—were sitting against each other or lying down.

I was sitting in a corner, leaned against the wall, waiting for Kirito to attack Kayaba.

A couple minutes later after he caught his breath, Kirito charged at Kayaba with his sword, who failed to block. The sword was stopped by the immortal object barrier.

Dialogue exactly like in the story, fight exactly like in the story, including Asuna getting stabbed, everything like in the story and then, **"On November 7th, 2024, at 2:55pm, the game has been cleared."**

I wonder what happens to me know. Possible things, A, I end up back in my world, B, I end up in Alfheim, C, I end up in their real world, and D, I die.

I'm hoping for C, but B would be okay. A would be kinda sad, but not the end of the world. I just really hope it's not D. Well, I'm going to find out within the next few seconds.

A few seconds later all the players around me disappear in an effect similar to teleportation. Or not...?

Well, I guess more waiting. I swipe open my menu to make sure the log out button isn't available. Not all that surprisingly, it was still gone.

About 10 minutes later the floor around me started falling away, and then the floor beneath me. However, instead of falling I just floated there. Actually, floated is the wrong word, I was on an invisible platform.

A minute or two after that Kayaba appears.

"Hello," I say without moving from where I was sitting.

"Hello, Jun" he answers.

"How are you here," he asks.

How am I here? Well, let's go ahead and pretend I don't know what he's talking about.

"I didn't get logged out for whatever reason, since you're here, would you mind telling me why?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to talk to you, and I meant in SAO," he answers, playing along.

"Oh, that. Well, I was half hoping you might be able to answer that," I reply.

No answer.

"I don't know how I'm here," I say

"The items you have, some of the skills, most of them were never programmed into the game, and yet here you are with them. You broke through the security and entered when all the other best people in Japan couldn't, and yet you don't know how you got here," he says curiously.

Well, why not tell him the truth. Like seriously, why not. It's not like he'll tell anyone.

"I'm not from this world," I say. Since nobody is from SAO, he seems to guess that I mean their real world.

"Where I come from, your world is a fictional story. Somehow I ended up here, with the gear from a fanfiction character I made."

"Since that is the case, do you know what happens to me now? Am I connected with a NerveGear or just here inexplicably.

"You appear to be a normal player, apart from being the 10001st," he answers.

I can't help but smile. I guess that means I'll end up in their real world and get to do things like play ALO. Ever since I watched my first anime with animal people I've wondered what it would be like to have cat ears or whatever, maybe I'll actually get to find out. So yes, as much as I want to pick Spriggan because black and white are my favorite colors, I can still wear black as a Cait Sith and I totally wanna find out. Sylphs are blond, not white haired so not them either.

"Did you tell Kirito my identity?" he asks.

"No, the very reason I didn't warn anyone about this boss and let 14 people die was to make sure he got it himself and so that I didn't mess anything up. I guess no matter how many butterflies, it will take more than a couple weeks to seriously mess things up unless I try," I say, referencing Chaos Theory which was often mentioned in the context of time travel, which this kinda was since I knew the future to a limited extent.

"So, can I log out now?" I ask.

He doesn't answer but presses a few buttons in his menu and then fades away. A few moments later I'm surrounded by the light of a teleport, then the light turns to blackness, which then turns in the green of the NerveGear.

Inexplicably, I was not only **standing** but in an alley, wearing clothes in the exact same state they were in before I came here, plus a backpack that I had near my desk.

I take off the NerveGear—which wasn't plugged in anywhere either—and put it into my backpack. I guess I wasn't physically in this world until just now, and was diving from somewhere else and just appeared here. I'm confused now. Either way, I'm in a real world and have a NerveGear, so totally awesome. I take out my phone—thankfully in my pocket—and find that the time had been magically adjusted and cell provider magically taken care of. I'm getting more confused by the second.

The date and time did in fact read 3:01PM, November 7th, 2024.

Now what? As in, should I go find Kirito or... I wonder if whatever brought me here also took care of documents registering my existence, at this point I wouldn't be all that surprised.

I look in my backpack and find that some snacks which had been in my kitchen were there, along with a bottle of water and my documents, all edited to match current date, and money, which since I was no longer in my world didn't matter if it was mine or from whoever brought me here. From the looks of it, I got a free, indefinite vacation to the world of the anime called SAO with everything taken care of except housing. Well I guess not completely free then.

It would be interesting to meet whoever brought me here. "Thanks," I say out loud, though not very loudly.

For a moment I can feel like I heard someone saying, "She actually liked it?" There were several different people who seemed to laugh, but an instant later it vanished. Normally, I would just write it off as my imagination, but given that I'm currently standing in a world other than my own, it's easily possible that someone, somewhere had actually just said that.

Which means I wasn't actually supposed to like this. Well too bad for you, you chose someone who would rather live somewhere they've never been before and barely know of than in their world. Heh, the only thing I'm leaving behind is my video game characters I spent months or years on, and since there are VR games in this world, it's not like I would play those anyway.

Now where exactly am I? I'm in the middle of a long alley, so I should probably get on the street and figure out where to go from there. Actually, before I figure out where I am, I should figure out where I want to be.

Well, I'm going to need to get some sort of job and find myself somewhere to stay, because the money I have won't last forever, or really much time at all. Exactly how long depends on what quality of apartment I get and how much prices have changed from 2016 to 2024.

I guess I should probably start by finding some sort of relatively cheap hotel and possibly buy some clothes, depending on how much my current ones stick out.

As I walk through the alley a few people walk out from behind dumpsters and what not that was piled here. Their clothes were undeniably... sub standard and they were all armed.

Half of me wanted to scream 'Help! I'm being mugged!' or something that effect out of laziness and the other wanted to beat them up. The latter slowly took over.

"Hand over your money unless you wanna get hurt," one of them says.

"And if I don't have any?" I ask tauntingly.

"Your backpack will do," he says, seemingly not realizing that I was just taunting.

"Sorry, but I have some stuff there that would be totally worthless to you, but I rather need, so, don't wanna," I say.

This time he realizes I'm taunting him.

2 were armed with some sort of metal pipes and the one in the middle was armed with a large pocket knife. I slowly remove my backpack and carefully set it down against the wall, then crack my knuckles.

I idly wondered if he would actually kill me if I gave him the chance, somehow I doubt it.

He lowered himself and ran at me with his knife. Time seemed to slow, so everything appeared to move about 4 times slower than it actually did. I stepped to the side. Well, to me it was a step, the amount of force used was about 4 times that and I actually moved about 4 times faster. This was by no means good for me. Just like adrenaline could overdrive your muscles, so could making your brain think they were being worked less than they were. If I did this for prolonged periods of times, and by prolonged I mean a subjective 20 seconds, objectively 5 or so seconds of as fast as I can, practically ever muscle in my body would burn afterwards.

Walking in this state was like running in a normal state, sometimes even faster, so I simply walked, not wanting to make my muscles burn afterwards. Of course if I barely moved and deliberately slowed myself down to a normal pace it wouldn't be a problem, but if I started running around... Well I do it anyway.

I slam my elbow into the back of his neck as he seemingly moves in slow motion and wince from the pain. Time may feel slow, but I still hit him really hard, which means it also hurt my elbow.

As he falls to the ground I allow time to return to normal speed.

"Either of you wanna try?" I ask, ignoring the pain in my elbow and slight pain in my shoulder which I moved at what seemed to be a normal speed, in other words, a ridiculous speed, as well as the more minor pain in my legs.

This ability of mine, which was almost unfair, was where majority of my money came from. Tournament prizes that is, generally kendo. It wasn't actually cheating, since I didn't use any drugs or anything of the sort, it was something I was able to do completely on my own. It was unfair, but not cheating.

Maybe I'll just participate in tournaments instead of getting a job.

"You- what the hell did you do?" one of them asks.

"Scram," I say in an ice cold tone different from the taunting one I had used earlier.

In response to the single word both of them bolted, forgetting to even grab their fallen friend. The ridiculous speed I had just displayed had scared them off. I rubbed my shoulder as I walked and retrieved my backpack, which currently contained all my possessions except my clothes, phone, and keys to my apartment in my world, which were just scrap metal now that they applied to no doors.

I put on my backpack and walk out of the alley, immediately retreating back when sunlight touches my skin. Two weeks in SAO and I forgot why I wear the clothes I wear.

As a side effect—or I guess only effect other than looking cool—of my extremely pale skin with almost zero pigment was that I reacted to the sun pretty much like a vampire, as such I tended to wear clothes that cover my entire body—including things like gloves—and applied large amounts of sunscreen to my face. I pull up my hood and take the pair of sunglasses that were in my backpack out, putting them on.

I carefully walk out into the sun once more and this time don't retreat back. My appearance gets more than its fair share of second glances, and I'm quite hot in clothes that cover me basically head to toe, but hey, it's better than getting horrible sunburns. I don't really like being outside for those reasons.

There was the stupid idea of asking Kirito to stay at his house... the disturbing thing is he would probably say yes. He would say yes to letting some random stranger stay at his house, well nearly random. And that would probably be the case even if not for my... special case. If I wanted to, I got probably find him pretty easily, since he should be at Chiyoda hospital.

Then again, Sugu, I probably shouldn't refer to her by that name in front of her, and her mom would be there right now.

She's not stupid, if I told her I was his friend from SAO she would ask why I'm even able to walk since I should have been lying without moving for two years. And how I knew where he was hospitalized. And if I was his friend from before SAO then why hadn't I visited him at the hospital—something which doesn't make much sense to me, what's the point of visiting someone who is unconscious and has practically zero chance to wake up—and how did I know where he was hospitalized.

Maybe I'll stop by in a few hours, I'm sure he'll _very_ happy to see me. Not.

* * *

"Hey Kirito," I say. I had just seen his family leave, and though they walked past me they really didn't pay much attention to me.

"Hey Jun, you actually exist," he says.

"Yeah, I do, and whoever brought me here kindly took care of editing all my documents for me too, mostly shifting all the dates forward 8 years," I say.

"So why are you here," he asks.

"I just thought I'd give you my phone number incase you need my help with something," I say in a way that implied he wasn't out of the woods yet by clearing SAO.

"The way you say it implies that I will," he says.

"You won't _need_ it," I say, putting emphasis on need.

"In other words I would manage myself but your help would be helpful," he says.

"Something like that, anyway, I'll be going now. I still need to figure where I'm going to sleep for the foreseeable future," I say.

"Do you even have a source of money?" he asks.

"I could participate in kendo tournaments or get some a payed internship at some software company," I say.

"I thought you said you didn't really know how to use a sword?" Kirito asks.

"I lied," I answer bluntly.

"Eh?"

"In my world I lived alone and most of my income was from kendo tournaments actually," I say.

"Well, I'll be going now, I'm not particularly interested in explaining how I know you to Suguha," I say as I walk towards the door, remembering I didn't actually give him my phone number.

I quickly write it down on a piece of paper and hand it to him. Well, put it down next to the hospital bed he's on, since he has trouble even doing something like sitting up.


	2. Chapter 2

**(1st person, Yuki)**

Slow. Or maybe I was just fast. That's probably the right answer, this guy did make it to the finals, after all. And the finals go to me. Again.

Once I walk off the competition area and try my best to disappear into the crowd—something rather difficult given my appearance and the fact that literally everyone here had seen me—Kirito, Kirigaya-san here, I guess, approaches along with his cousin/sister. She probably dragged him along with her to watch the kendo tournament, since she really liked kendo and wanted her 'onee-chan' to get back into it.

He starts to say something and I wave for him to follow and escape, miraculously avoiding anyone following me.

* * *

Suguha looked like she'd met a celebrity and Kazuto just looked confused.

"What is it with your movements?" Kazuto asks.

"They're not just ridiculously fast, but they don't look like someone moving fast, you look like you were fast forwarded," he adds.

"It would take a while to explain," I say.

"Wait, onee-chan, you know her?" Suguha asks surprised.

"For better or for worse, yes," he says with a sigh.

Suguha's eyes were shining.

Before she could ask him to introduce her which would put him in an awkward position since he didn't actually know my name I say, "I'm Mitsui Yuki, just call me Yuki. Nice to meet you, Kirigaya-san."

"U-umm, hello, I'm Kirigaya Suguha, n-nice to meet you," she says, somewhat flustered. How do you become a fan of someone that much in a few weeks? With the amount of attention I'm attracting, I wouldn't be surprised if Kikuoka contacted me again.

I make a sharp movement and feel my muscles complaining. The drawback of my inhuman speed, the other was mental and that it made me tired. Well that was the increased reaction speed, not the physical speed.

"Ow ow ow," I mutter.

"Are you alright?" Kazuto asks.

"Can you really expect moving that fast to have zero aftereffect?" I ask.

"Oh," he says.

"I'm fine, I'll be sore for a day or two and then I'll be completely fine," I say.

"Well, I'll be going, I gotta go collect my prize," I say.

"Bye," Kazuto says.

"B-bye," Suguha says.

* * *

A couple days later, a little after school—which is my case was SAO Survivor School, despite not really being an SAO Survivor, Kikuoka didn't pry too much and I was able to avoid telling him the truth, which he wouldn't believe anyway, and if he did he would try to find out what I actually know and see if I can help them with something—I received a call from Kazuto, really the only person with my phone number.

"Hey Kirito," I say, I tended to use his username because it was the name he was known by in the anime in general and so I was used to that, he didn't seem to mind but referred to me as Yuki.

"Hey Yuki, remember you told me to call you if I needed help right after SAO?" he asks.

"Yeah, I expected you to call sometime soon," I answer.

"Please meet me in ALO," he says, assuming I knew what it was.

"Alright, I already started a couple weeks ago so I can log in whenever," I say.

"Right now would be fine," he says, sounding in a hurry. Only natural, since he believes Asuna is there.

"Okay, just wait where you login," I say and hang up.

I had been logging in through my NerveGear 'cause why the f*** not? Thanks to whoever brought me here, ALO also contained my gear so I had spawned in with a full set of high quality gear and insane stats. I had also spawned in almost the exact same place Kirito had in the anime confirming my guess that it was the coordinates of players being stored in the same way in both games.

I lie down own my bed and put on my NerveGear.

"Link start!"

The world fades into white and then a bunch of colorful cylinders fly by. Then it came to the 'select character' which was almost exactly like the 'choose race' when you first start the game, but instead it shows your current characters and one thats cycling between the default characters for each race. There was no need to log in every time since the server stored some data, for example your face or something, and it used that to login. You could put on any full-dive device with ALO on it and it would get your account, unless you don't have one. If you don't have one you can create one or login with someone else's if they give you the password. I think you can logout even if you have an account, but I never tried.

I select my only character, which was Cait Sith, and enter the game.

The view of Swilvane, the main city of the Sylphs replaces the blackness of the selection screen. The reason I had logged off there was because the Sylphs and Cait Sith were on friendly terms right now, though the official alliance would be tomorrow. I immediately lift off into the air and start flying toward where I had spawned in thanks to the bug—or the intervention of whoever brought me here in the first place—and arrive there about 15 minutes later.

"Hey Kirito," I say as I land, something that had taken more than a little practice to perfect. It was night because of the half length days in ALO but it was easy enough to spot the place because there was a Kirito there.

"Hey Jun," he says.

"Hey Yui," I say to the little pixie sitting in his breast pocket.

"Have you been waiting long?" I ask.

"I actually just logged in a minute or two ago, I was still heading home from Agil's place when I called you," he answers.

"Let's get going, but you lead," I say.

"Yui, where's the nearest city?" he asks the pixie in his pocket.

"There's a one in Sylph territory just west of here, it's called Swilvane," she says pointing to the direction I came from. Suddenly she makes a surprised sound.

"What's wrong?" Kirito asks.

"There are players near here," she answers.

Needless to say, we start heading there. Of course we flew.

We see a small clearing with 3 Salamanders corning a Sylph, Leafa.

We descend slowly towards the- crash.

Sorry, I descend slowly and land, Kirito just crashes head first.

He quickly gets up and puts his hand on his weapon.

Unlike him, I didn't even touch my weapons, this was because drawing them only took a tiny fraction of a second and because it was clear that I was effectively saying 'he doesn't need help to deal with you.'

Kirito asks Leafa, "Excuse, do you mind if I take care of this?"

"I guess if you really want to," she answers unsurely, slightly skeptical of his ability to fight the three Salamanders with basic gear.

"It's not like they were gonna let you walk out of here alive anyway," she adds more seriously and quietly.

"I'll leave this to you Kirito, since I'm feeling too lazy to draw my sword," I say.

Kirito dashes next to one with sword out and kills him.

The expression on Leafa's face at that moment is totally priceless.

Then kills another one.

"You wanna fight?" he asks the leader in the middle.

The guy shakes his head, saying, "I just got my fire magic up to 900, I don't wanna face the death penalty."

"How about you?" he asks Leafa.

"I'll pass," she answers.

"Next time you're going down!" Leafa says to the Salamander as he flies off. This was undeniably true, she was very good at kendo and also a good ALO player.

When Leafa sees me she looks at me suspiciously, probably recognizing me, since my avatar looked almost exactly like the real me, plus cat ears and tail.

* * *

Crash.

Well, for a first attempt, getting that much speed is pretty good, I guess.

In the anime I felt sorry for him, but in person it was hilarious.

As he returned to us, rubbing his head, he mutters, "Even you, Jun?"

Afterwards, per Kirito's insistence, Leafa takes us to Swilvane.

Once we arrive, Kirito crashes head first into the launch tower rather comically. Once again, funnier in person.

Leafa and I land next to where he crashed and I help him up.

"That was so not cool," he says to Leafa.

To me he says, "You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?"

"Yep," I say.

He growls at me and then drops it.

"Leafa!"

"Thank god you're alright," says a boy who looks to be a little younger than her named Recon.

"Hey Recon," she says.

"A Spriggan?!" he asks in surprise when he notices Kirito, grabbing the handle of his dagger.

"It's okay, he saved me from the Salamanders," Leafa says.

"Oh," he says and shakes Kirito's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Then "Wait, I take back what I said, are you sure about this guy? He could be a spy,"

"No he's cool, besides, if he was a spy he wouldn't be so clueless," she says.

"Gee, thanks," Kirito says sarcastically.

"Don't worry, she's not the only one who thinks that," I say jokingly.

"You I'm willing to stab," he mutters.

"Sure, let's go, let's duel right now," I say.

"I'll only you use one sword since you don't have two right now," I add quietly.

Meanwhile, "Well anyway, Sigurd and the others are waiting for you."

She thinks for a moment, then says, "Sorry, I can't come today, I promised to buy him a drink for saving me."

She then grabs Kirito's hand and literally drags him along.

"Hey," I say to Recon and then follow them.

* * *

After we get some drinks and Leafa explains about the world tree, then insists on coming along and helping and tells us to meet her here at 3:00pm sharp tomorrow. I planned to arrive 5 minutes early when she actually arrives so I can tell her that Kirito is her brother to save her the pain of falling in love with him before finding out.

Then we all logout, Leafa right there on the spot since we were in a Sylph town and Kirito and I getting rooms upstairs because once we logged out our avatars would stick around for 15 minutes before disappearing.

Once I logout and I call Kazuto.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks.

"I just thought I'd tell you to look up the next time you go into Sugu's room," I answer.

"Um... alright," he says unsurely and I hang up.

* * *

I walk downstairs from my room at the inn/cafe at 2:55 and see Leafa just entering the place.

"Hey Leafa," I say.

"Hey, uh..."

"Jun," I say.

"Hey Jun," she says. Actually, I can't tell her yet because it might mean she chooses to help him instead of the Sylphs. Then again, we're nearing the end of the first part, so maybe I should just say screw it and just make things go how I want them to. No, I think I'll let it go anime for now.

"Hey Kirito, before we get going, how about that duel?" I ask.

He hesitates for a moment and then asks, "If one of us loses, how long will it take to get back together?"

"I could revive the loser so it wouldn't add much time," Leafa answers.

"Alright then," he says.

"Since you only got one sword, I'll only use one," I say, I also won't use my ability to speed up my perception of time, which given that ALO lets you move as fast as your brain lets you with basically no limit, is effectively allows me to speed up about 5 fold at no cost save some mental exhaustion. In ALO it almost felt like actual cheating.

"Okay," he says and we walk outside.

"Also no wings, since I have more practice with those than you," I add.

We stand about 10 meters apart and draw our swords, with Leafa standing between us and to the side with her hand up.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

At this point a few people had gathered, not only were duels in general interesting, here were a Spriggan and a Cait Sith dueling in the middle of Sylph territory.

"2..."

"1..."

Kirito's eyes show that he plans to dash past me on my right, but it was likely a feint and he plans to dash on the left like he did with the Salamanders.

"GO!"

The instant she says go my sword flashes to be facing down in front and to the left of me, held with both hands, and I jump right and back.

Kirito's sword slams into mine as he dashes past me at a ridiculous speed and since I'm in the air without wings, I get launched back and take almost no damage.

I land and turn to face Kirito. At this point a ring of people had formed around us, watching. At this point, both of us had already displayed speed that most people couldn't hope to reach and we were just getting started.

My turn.

I push off the ground, jumping about 45° to the right, then the instant I touch the ground again, I push off back in his direction, aiming to pass by on his left.

As I fly past him sword meets sword and I lash out with my hand, grabbing the wrist of his sword hand. He spins round once as he forces off my grip and I am sent flying back to where I was before I started my attack, landing and rolling to a stop.

We were both still at practically full HP.

We both squat down and dash forward, clashing in the middle, we started to exchange blows and while for every one of his blows I made nearly two, his sword was heavier so neither of us made much progress, both of us slowly losing HP.

I doubt anyone of the spectators could follow our motions at all, even I couldn't consciously process where his sword or even my sword were, parries and attacks were both done on complete auto-pilot.

After this continues for a minute or so with both of us having lost comparable portions of our health Kirito's sword suddenly shatters, it's durability having run out.

I stop and jump back.

"Since the only reason your sword broke is because mine was better, let's call it a tie," I say.

"Fine, I needed a better sword anyway," he says.

The crowd disperses somewhat disappointed by having watched a fight which they couldn't follow at all which ended in both people having more than 90% of their health.

"You two are awesome, I couldn't follow your swords at all," Leafa says.

"Neither could we, at least me," I say.

"She's right, I wasn't consciously deciding what to do, just blocking and attacking without any thought," Kirito says.

* * *

We buy Kirito and then head into the main launch tower. As we head towards the elevator 'someone' calls out, "Leafa!"

Sigurd walks up to us with his two goons.

"Leafa, you where were you yesterday?" he asks.

"I promised to help them, I'll be leaving the party for a little while," she says. More than a little while, actually but I didn't need to say that.

"You can't just do that!" he says.

"I agreed to join under the condition of that I could leave whenever I wanted," she says, rather pissed.

"Still you can't..." he says.

"Why not?" I ask. I'd always really wanted to punch this guy in the face, like more so than Kayaba. Kayaba, aside from the part where he killed four thousand people was one of my favorite characters and stuff, but people like this guy and 'Fairy King Oberon,' now those people I just couldn't stand. There's also people like 'Subtilizer,' aka 'Gabriel Miller,' aka 'God/Emperor of Darkness Vector,' who were undeniably villains and horrible, but they were still not just plain disgusting like Oberon and to a lesser extent Sigurd.

"Shut up you stupid cat," he says angrily.

"I'm just glad people like you aren't in charge of the Sylph politics, because then the alliance with the Cait Sith would never happen," I say coldly.

"And that would be sad, 'cause I like this city," I say in a more cheerful tone.

He 'ignores' me and says to Leafa, "I know what I said but if you leave now it will ruin the party's reputation."

Queue Kirito rant. It was totally correct by the way.

"Hey Kirito, let me rephrase that for you," I say once he finishes.

"People. Are. Not. Tools, you fucking asshole, learn to keep your promises," I say.

Kirito and Leafa look at me slightly shocked.

"What? You think I'm some perfect girl who never swears?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well kinda, actually," Kirito mutters.

"I'm a complete asshole a lot of the time," I say.

"Oh, really?" he asks.

"Yes, really," I say.

"That's not the impression I got of you," he mutters.

I don't respond.

Sigurd looked like he was ready to kill us. Or at least try. Even if we couldn't actually hurt him, we could still win the fight, like Asuna did to those ALF members in the anime. And while we could take damage, that doesn't matter if we don't get hit.

Unfortunately his two goons held him back saying, "It wouldn't look good if you attacked them in Sylph territory where they can't fight back."

"We can have a duel if you want, I'd love to grind your face into the floor," I say tauntingly.

"We don't have time for this," Leafa whispers.

"Don't worry, it will only take a moment," I answer, pretending to not want Sigurd to hear me while actually letting him hear me.

"People like him are all bark and no bite, after all, if he was a half-decent player he wouldn't be breaking his promise and trying to get one person to stay in his party, even if they were the strongest," I say, continuing to taunt the Sylph.

"Tsk. Fine, let's duel," he says, angrily.

And it works, as usual.

He sends me a duel request, full death, something Kirito and I had entirely forgotten about in our duel earlier this morning.

I accept and he gets ready. The time given to get ready was 30 seconds, which was about 30 times more time than I need to get ready so I just stood and did nothing to taunt him further and not reveal my weapons.

I wasn't planning to hold back, I wanted to see how many tiny pieces I could turn him into before he turned into a remain light.

Well, I was only planning to use 1 sword, but I was willing to use the time deceleration. I know what it is, it's the exact opposite of going berserk.

As the timer hits 1 I draw a sword and then as it hits zero times slows. I push off the ground, from my perspective moving with the speed I used in the duel with Kirito but from his I would be moving nearly 5 times faster.

I dash past him, chopping him in half and stopping right behind him, spinning round and chopping him vertically in half with an overhead strike, then proceeding to just slash randomly as he ever so slowly turned into flames and as he turns into a remain light and the duel declares my victory time returns to normal speed.

Every single person in the room is starring at me in shock, Kirito included.

The time of the duel had been almost exactly equal to the time it takes a player with zero HP to turn into a remain light, in other words, just shy of the shortest possible duel.

"What. Was. That?" Kirito asks as I walk over to where he and Leafa were.

"What do you mean?" I ask, playing dumb jokingly.

"You moved at least 5 times faster than you did in our duel," he says.

After a moment he realizes, "It's the same thing as in the kendo tournament?"

"Yes, but unlike in reality, my muscles don't burn afterwards, it's basically cheating," I say.

"What you did was basically the definition of overkill," he points out.

"I wanted to see how many tiny pieces I could make him into before he turned into a remain light, I'll explain what I did as we fly, let's go," I say.

"Okay..." Leafa says slowly as she slowly is freed from her shock.

We take the elevator, leaving Sigurd's goons to revive him and arrive on the launch platform, looking at the view.

Right before we take off Recon arrives and gives the speech.

We take off and I say, "If you want I'll explain now."

"Please do," Kirito says.

"Well I'll start with that it is quite likely that nobody else will ever be able to pull it off," I say.

"I wasn't getting my hopes up," he says.

"Basically, it's the opposite of going berserk," I say.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's a state of calmness and the whole world slows down. Generally by a factor of 3-5, but I could probably manage even 10. Just like adrenaline can make you much stronger and faster, this allows my brain to push my muscles proportionally more.

In reality my muscles are obviously not designed for that and as a result it hurts to do it, but here, it's basically cheating," I explain.

"I can't explain how I do it, by the way," I add.

"Is it something from 'that?'" he asks, implying me coming to his world with my avatar having the abilities of a fanfic character.

"No, I've been able to do it before 'that,'" I answer.

"Seriously? That's an awesome thing to be able to do though," Kirito says.

"What is 'that?'" Leafa asks.

"Sorry, can't tell you that right now," I say. There were currently 4 people who knew, Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and Kayaba. No wait, 5, Yulier also knows. I hope she's forgotten, or doesn't think to tell anyone.

Leafa pouts a little but accepts it.

"So how old are you?" Leafa asks me.

"Almost 15 now, a few weeks away," I say, accounting for the fact that I had gone forward in time about 8 and a half years rather than 8.

"Seriously?! You're younger than me?" she asks in surprise.

"Depends on how old you are," I say pretending not to know that she was 15 since she never told me.

"I'm 15," she says.

"Well then yes, obviously," I say.

"It was a rhetorical question," she says.

"I knew that," I reply.

"Then... ah whatever," she says exasperated.

"Just get used to her," Kirito says.

"Like that'll ever happen," I say.

"That's probably true," Kirito says.

"Hey Jun," Leafa asks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Is that your real hair color?" she asks.

"I mean, Cait Sith don't really have a color of their own so avatars often end up with the hair color of the person in real life, so I'm asking if that's your natural hair color," she clarifies.

"Yes, it actually is. I didn't dye my hair or anything, I'm albino so my skin color, eye color, and hair color are all this way in real life too," I say.

"That's actually half the reason I chose Cait Sith, so I could have my normal hair color. The other half was because I was curious about what having cat ears and tail was like," I say.

"I guess I should probably make use of the improved beast taming abilities at some point and get myself a pet of some kind."

"What kind of pet are you gonna get?" Leafa asks curiously.

"I dunno, I don't particularly like any animals, but I guess some kind of bird, or maybe dragon if I can," I say.

"How long have you been playing?" Leafa asks.

"A couple of weeks," I say.

"That's pretty impressive," she says. Less impressive than you think, since I didn't do anything but write some fanfiction.

* * *

Here we were, cornered by 12 Salamanders just like in the anime, 3 tanks, 3 healers, and 6 battle mages. I was tempted to take out my bow and just shoot them, but I didn't feel like revealing that my swords turned into a bow in front of, well, any of these people really. Except maybe Kirito.

The other option was just fight them, head on, with 1 sword and without using my cheating-like ability which I still needed to name. This would almost certainly result in a win, so I should probably just go with that.

Leafa, Kirito, and I all draw our swords and Kirito says, "Leafa, can you stay back and heal please."

She was probably about to protest but decided that 3 people fighting at the same time would get in each other's way and that she was the best magic user and worst sword fighter of the three of us. At least in the virtual world.

"Hey Kirito, can you throw me over?" I ask.

"Huh?!" asks Kirito in surprise.

"Throw me over them and I'll attack the mages," I say.

"If you insist," he says.

"You could beat them without me, it would just take longer, so even if this doesn't work and I die, you'll just kill them and Leafa will revive me, just do it," I say.

"Alright," he says, facing back to the Salamanders and cupping his hands. I take a few steps back and run at him, jumping off his hands. As I push off he throws me over and I go really f***ing high.

I land behind the Salamanders and roll.

They turn to me, but it was pretty hopeless for them, the tanks were all on one side, and besides, it took all three tanks to block the path so they couldn't block both sides. Against normal players, they'd probably still win, if all 6 mages attacked me at once I would probably die before reaching them, if I were a normal player.

The 6 mages appear to intend to do just that, as they turn to me and start chanting.

6 fireballs fly at me, forming a wall that blocked my path.

I drew my sword and pulled a future-Kirito, chopping two of the fireballs in half with an overhead strike and in the delay between destruction and explosion dash through the flames, from the perspective of the mages practically appearing between them and the healers, two of the mages dressed in paper with slow reaction times are instantly chopped in half.

I proceed to swiftly slaughter the remains 4 mages and 2 of the healers, leaving a single healer alive. Meanwhile, Kirito had gone all Gleam Eyes and killed the tanks, only failing to kill the healer I left alive because I pulled him out of the way of the blow, he then reverted back to Kirito form. And there are 11 dead and on in custody. I had also confiscated the living healer's dagger.

"You two are... awesome," Leafa says as she comes up.

"Hey Kirito, do your thing and get him to tell us what's going on," I say.

Kirito just assumes I mean to do whatever had come to his mind, because of, you know, who I am, and does what he does in the anime. The healer says the same thing he said in the anime.

We walk into the town and Kirito reminds Leafa that she had received a message from Recon.

"I'll logout and call him," she says.

"Jun, can you watch my body?" she asks as she logs out. I laugh slightly, to assume something like that of someone she knows is her brother, sigh.

"Just out of curiosity, how are things going compared to how they went in the version you know?" he asks.

"Pretty much exactly the same, we're here just about at the right time, after decimating those Salamanders, and about to rush off to help Leafa," I say.

"Eh?" he says, probably referring to the last part.

"You'll find out in a moment," I say.

"Hey, I'm back," Leafa says.

Queue the thing between Kirito and Leafa where she says blah and he says blah and then we're on our way to the meeting. Descriptive!

We run through the tunnel—well Kirito and I run, Leafa was being literally dragged along, or would be if her feet were touching the ground, instead she was flailing around and screaming—while avoiding the hordes of monsters blocking our path and literally run off a cliff, activating our wings. Leafa was still being held by Kirito and had forgotten to activate her wings.

"Hey Leafa, you realize you're still hanging from Kirito's hand, right?" I point out.

She blushes slightly and activates her wings, letting go of Kirito's hand.

"We might make it in time if we hurry, come on," she says and starts flying in presumably the right direction.

* * *

Ambassador of the Spriggan-Undine alliance... escorted by a Cait Sith and a Sylph. Well I guess he was, supposedly, flying to meet with the Cait Sith and Sylph, so it wouldn't be that surprising if they sent someone to meet him. Still, smooth man.

I kinda wanted to be the one to fight Eugene, but I'm Cait Sith so it wouldn't work. Maybe I'll just ask him for a duel afterwards.

* * *

 **And another pretty random ending, lol.**

 **Please, please, leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
